The present invention relates in general to the field of computing devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for one touch operation of a computer docking station.
Many modern computer users prefer portable computers to desk top computers. Examples of portable computers include laptop computers, notebook computers and sub-notebook computers. In terms of computing power, portable computers are often equivalent to desk tops computers. In fact, many portable computers have central processing units (CPU""s), memory capacities, and disk drives that are similar, if not equivalent, to their larger desk top counterparts. Unfortunately, portable computers also tend to have undersized peripherals such as keyboards and monitors. While these undersized features facilitate portability, many users feel the undersized features hinder the usability of portable computers.
As such, devices commonly referred to as docking stations have been developed. A typical docking station has a platform into which a user may install a portable computer. The docking station may, in some cases, have slots for expansion cards, bays for storage devices, and connectors for peripheral devices, such as printers, full size monitors, and full size keyboards. Once inserted in a docking station, a portable computer may operate like a desk top computer. When removed from a docking station, the portable computer may regain its portability advantage.
The general idea behind docking stations is to allow a user to enjoy the expansion possibilities and full size peripherals of desk top computers while maintaining the option of portability provided by a portable computer.
Unfortunately, because a portable computer does provide enhanced portability, placing the portable computer in a docking station creates several security issues. A portable computer may typically be within the possession of its user. However, when a portable computer is left in a docking station, for example, in an office setting, the portable computer may become an easy target for theft.
As such, many users desire the incorporation of security measures into their respective docking stations. Unfortunately, conventional techniques for adding security are often overly complex and burdensome. Often, conventional techniques for adding security to a docking station force a user to interact with the security system to separately lock and unlock the portable computer and each of the various peripheral devices which the security system protects. The various locking apparatus can be both confusing for the user and expensive to implement.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a system and method for one touch operation of a portable computer docking station are disclosed that provide significant advantages over prior developed techniques. The disclosed embodiments provide an easily implemented and relatively inexpensive technique for adding security to a docking station.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a system incorporating teachings of the present disclosure may include a docking station that has a latching mechanism and an ejection tab. The latching mechanism may be operable to secure a portable computer to the docking station by moving from an unlocked orientation to a locked orientation. The ejection tab may be operable to eject the portable computer from the docking station by moving into an eject orientation. The system may also include a lever that has an unlocked position, a locked position, and an eject position. The lever may be operable to move the latching mechanism from the unlocked orientation into the locked orientation by moving from the unlocked position to the locked position. The lever may be further operable to move the ejection tab into an eject orientation by moving into the eject position.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method for providing one touch operation of a docking station may include loading a portable computer into a docking station having at least one latching mechanism, an ejection tab, and a lever operable to actuate the latching mechanism and the ejection tab. An exemplary method may also include securing the portable computer to the docking station with the at least one latching mechanism by moving the lever from an unlocked position to a locked position. The at least one latching mechanism may include several different locks and hooks. For example, the latching mechanisms may include a front hook, a rear hook, a lid lock, and a media bay lock.
If a user desires to remove a portable computer from a docking station, the user may release the portable computer from the docking station by moving the lever to the unlocked position. This one movement may cause the hooks and locks associated with the docking station to let go of the portable computer. Once released, the user may eject the portable computer from the docking station by moving the lever to an eject position.
The disclosed system and method provide several technical advantages over conventional approaches for securing a portable computer located in a docking station. For example, allowing a user to actuate all available locking features with a single lever provides the user with a simple and easy to learn security system. Moreover, a system incorporating teachings of the present disclosure may be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and operate. The system may require only one lever for actuation, which reduces manufacturing cost. In addition, by using only one lever, a user may add additional security like that provided by devices such as pad locks or axial pin tubular locks, to all available locking features by adding the additional device to the single lever.
Other technical advantages will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the following specification, claims, and drawings.